


Crabby

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel to sulk, Sam is elsewhere.  Y/N has had enough.





	Crabby

                :He’s your problem for a few hours.:  Sam’s message arrived just as the motel door opened and Dean skulked in, slamming the cheap door and causing the windows to rattle in their frames.

                “Easy Dean, this is at LEAST a $40 a night accommodation.  Be gentle,” she chided.

                He grunted angrily and opened the mini fridge, retrieving a beer before dropping into the chair by the table.  She watched for a moment from her place on the bed where she’d been barely watching the only working channel showing a documentary on the thrilling history of glue. 

                “Where’s Sam?”  She questioned.

                Dean shrugged and took a deep swallow of his beer.  “Who gives a shit.”  Whatever happened had really pissed them both off. 

                She sighed, Dean had been on edge for at least a week.  There had been no extracurricular activities to blow off steam either.  They all returned to the motel each night, falling into bed exhausted as the hunt dragged on.  Dean often bunked with Y/N.  “Give the big guy his space.  Besides, you’ll wake up bruised.  Or smothered.”  Dean had muttered in the beginning.  She didn’t mind.  She liked Dean.  She liked the way he looked, moved, and smelled.  She liked how he’d pull her to his chest in the middle of the night, his breath warm against her neck.  Hell, she liked how he snored.

                What she didn’t like was his current attitude.

                Dean had been daydreaming about beating Sam’s ass when he found himself looking up at Y/N who had stealthily managed to work her way to standing between his knees.  “Can I help you?”  he groused, raising the bottle to his lips.

                “Yeah, put the beer down.”  She said in a commanding tone that he’d never heard before.  He obeyed, simply out of curiosity.  The moment the bottle hit the table, her hands were on his shoulders and her lips were on his.  His startled gasp was swallowed by Y/N as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

                He jumped a little, pushing her back by her lovely shoulders, as she closed her eyes and licked her lips.  “I love kisses that taste like beer.”  She hummed.  The look on her face caused his cock to stir into semi-alertness.

                “What are you doing?”  Dean’s voice was a bit higher and completely without the authority and strength that he intended.

                “Knocking this shit attitude out of you.  You’ve been getting worse the past few days and if it keeps going on I’m going to smother you in your sleep.”  She stepped forward, throwing one leg over his lap and straddling him.  His cock was now fully alert. 

                “Look, I know I’ve been a little testy but you don’t have to do thi-“ his words died as she leaned forward, her lips closing on the super sensitive spot beneath his left ear.  His hands found themselves gripping her arms, pulling her forward instead of trying to push her back.  His head tilted back to give her access.   “Oh,” he moaned softly as his skin started to tingle.   

                “You’re not the only one out here.”  She whispered, flicking her tongue against his earlobe.  “You’re not the only one that is frustrated, hurt, lost.”  Her mouth returned to the spot on his neck again, sucking gently, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  “But you can’t keep taking it out on us.”  She rolled her hips against him.  “But maybe I can take it out of you.” 

                Her words caused a full body shiver as he squeezed her to him.  He ran a hand up her back into her hair, taking a fistful and pulling her away from his neck.  She hissed in pleasure as she pulled against him.  He held on.  “Oh, you think you can?”  He growled.  This version of Y/N was a surprise, it was like, the super-hot porn version, and it really worked for him.      

                She pulled more, her burning eyes meeting the fire in his.  “Yes.”

                He growled again and lunged forward, their lips clashing in a bruising kiss.  Her resistance to his hand disappearing as she clutched his shoulders.  Small moans escaped her, each one shooting right to his erection.  He tipped his hips up into her and grinned as he felt her shudder.    

                Suddenly, she broke away, and before he could get his hands back in her hair, she was on her knees before him, tugging at his belt.  He watched dumbly as she popped the button and pulled the zipper in almost one motion.  She thrust her hand into the waistband of his boxers and pulled his cock free.   

                Surprise kept him paralyzed until she wrapped her lips around the head, sucking in and swirling her tongue around it.  Dean let his head fall back, overwhelmed by pleasure.  The white-hot burn of his release began to wind in him and he plunged his hands in her hair, pushing him fully into her mouth.  “Yeah, suck it Y/N.  Suck my fucking cock.”  He moaned. 

                The filthy words falling from Dean’s lips only stoked her desire.  She obliged, taking Dean fully into her mouth.  She caressed his sac while her other hand stroked his shaft.  He left his hands in her hair, taking great fistfuls but not directing her, he let her have control of his pleasure.  The chair creaking in protest in time with Dean’s movements.

                “Oh god,” the elder Winchester gasped as his orgasm charged forward, “I’m gonna cum in your mouth.  Y/N, I’m gonna come in your fucking mouth if you don’t…”  Suddenly he shouted as she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, and pulled down firmly on his nuts.  She had, somehow, effectively hit pause on his orgasm.  She let him slip free from her mouth and looked up into his stunned face. 

                “Have I got your attention now?”  She asked sweetly. 

                He swallowed and nodded.  “Yes,” his voice barely more than a whisper.  “Undivided.” 

                She smiled and flicked her tongue over the head and he whimpered.  Her eyes glittered with lust, “Do you WANT to come in my mouth?”

                He reached out and traced her lower lip with his thumb.  “Yes.”   

                “Get in our bed.”  She rocked back, getting to her feet.    

                Our.  Bed.  Dean opened his mouth as if to retort, but instead, pushed up out of the chair, casually gripping the waist of his jeans and sauntering to the foot of the bed they’d been sharing.  Once reaching the foot, he turned and looked back at her.  He raised his eyebrows in a question.

                “Clothes off.”

                “What about yours?”  He returned.

                “Maybe.”

                “If promise to be good, will you get naked and ride me?” 

                She took a few steps towards him, pulling her shirt up over her midsection.  “I said, “Maybe.””  She finished pulling her shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor as she walked.  The moment she was within Dean’s reach, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him.  She could feel his hardness poking her stomach as his jeans fell to around his thighs.  He pushed his hand into her hair again, pulling gently. 

                “Let’s try this another way,” he growled against her throat.  “You answer something for me.”

                She tugged against the fist in her hair.  Her eyes defiant.    

                “Do you like this?”  He tugged her head back, forcing her head still.  “Having your hair pulled?”

                “Yes.”  The word slipped out before she had time to think of anything clever.

                “I’m gonna remember that for next time,” he purred, “Because I like pulling your hair.”  He jerked his fist for emphasis and a sigh escaped her lips.  He leaned in, dragging his lips along the tender flesh of her throat.  “I like this aggressive you.  I wonder where you’ve been keeping her.  We’ll discuss that later,” with his hand guiding her head, he turned and sat her down on the edge of the bed, stepping in front of her.  “First, you need to finish what you started with your mouth.”    

                The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, and his cock, heavy and throbbing right in front of her, made the heat in her stomach push into her chest, effectively cutting off any retort she had.  He slipped back into her mouth, his hands resting at the back of her head as she pulled him in.  This time she wasn’t slow, she immediately began a quick pace, sucking hard and simultaneously stroking the shaft with her hand, her other hand, digging her nails into the perfect globe of Dean Winchester’s ass. 

                He grunted, moving his hips to match her pace.  She could feel his knees weakening as his orgasm grew.  He grunted her name as he spurted down her throat. 

                She slowed her movements, gently letting him ride her mouth through it.  When he twitched, and, swear to god, _giggled_ , she finally released him.  He pitched forward, falling onto the bed next to her.  His pants still around his ankles as he wiggled up the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a sigh. 

                Y/N stayed seated at the edge of the bed, only turning to look at him over her naked shoulder.  “Not bad huh?”

                A satisfied moan answered her.  Dean reached out, almost able to touch her but when he discovered he couldn’t, started waving his arm impatiently at her.  “Here.  C’mere lover.”  He said softly. 

                Lover.  She liked the sound of that.  Turning and crawling up next to him, she flopped down into his waiting arms.  “How do you feel now?” she asked, gently kissing his chest as his arms tightened around her. 

                “Well, I don’t want to cry and talk about my feelings, but I feel much better than I did when I came back, but…” he trailed off. 

                She propped herself up on one elbow to look down at him.  “But what?”

                He clicked his tongue and grinned, “I think I might be an asshole tomorrow too.” 


End file.
